


in five years

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica visits her ex in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in five years

_"You’re such a nerd."_

_"Yeah, I love you too loser."_

_"I know."_

_"Who’s the nerd now?"_

.

Erica wasn’t happy to be going back to Beacon Hills. One might even say she was dreading it. It was one thing to escape with a friend, to live on the outside without fear. But going back involved admitting you ran away.

She wishes Boyd wasn’t working so he could come with, and they could pretend to be above everything.

Mostly her ex-girlfriend.

.

_"You’re coming over for dinner tonight."_

_"What’s the occasion?"_

_"You’re meeting my mother."_

_"You going to get down on one knee?"_

_"As if, you can get down on both though."_

.

She goes to Deaton first, even though she knows he can’t help. He isn’t a banshee, and he confirms that he needs to talk to _her_.

(‘Or any other banshee you know,’ he jokes, but she only frowns.)

.

_Lydia’s hands are in her hair, tugging her down to leave a bruising kiss on her lips and on her neck. She glares at the boy who had the audacity to ask her girlfriend out, implying she just needed ‘real cock’._

_No one is rude to Erica after that, and Lydia is pleased._

_Erica is amused._

_(The original plan was to castrate him, but Scott convinces them that would be a bad idea. Malia agrees with them, and the rest of lunch dissolved into a discussion on when castration was acceptable.)_

.

“Hey, I was hop-”

“Erica? What are you doing here?”

“I need your help. I need you to figure out who’s been targeting werewolves in Mexico, we think it might be a banshee.”

“That’s all?”

“…yes.”

“Fine. Come back tomorrow, I’ll have your answer.”

“Thank you.”

“Get off my porch.”

.

_"Where do you think you’ll be in five years?"_

_"Didn’t know I was getting a job interview."_

_"C’mon."_

_"With you."_

_"That’s it?"_

_"That’s a lot."_

.

The next day, Erica is given a name- the Bonewoman.

She doesn’t dally on her porch this time.

She definitely doesn’t feel like crying when she gets back to the hotel room.

.

_"We’re leaving tomorrow."_

_"You’re sure you don’t want to stay?"_

_"You sure you don’t want to go?"_

_"I can’t."_

_"Neither can I."_


End file.
